


Vampires and Werewolves

by DustyBat



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-28 08:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20060737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustyBat/pseuds/DustyBat
Summary: Its a casual day in Pureheart Valley, when a normal looking bat shows up at the Sheriffs department looking for a certain small bat. What happens when Adorabat finds her real family, and what happens to Mao and Badger?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this story saved on my computer for about a week, so enjoy

It was a warm and sunny day in Pureheart valley. No monster attacks, no criminals, no arrests, it was really quite boring actually. In the headquarters, Mao Mao, Badgerclops and Adorabat were all relaxing o the couch. In front of them, the only sound was the TV that played the usual, boring Sweetiepie channels, mostly news stations covering the aftermath of their most recent adventure, where several giant snakes had ravaged the north side of town. Homes were still being fixed, and as for the roads, well, they had met a very uneasy destruction when burrowing snakes tunneled in to surprise everyone. Surprisingly, there had been a few casualties in the surprise attack, which is what the media seemed to cover, some of them criticizing the heroes for not getting there in time.

Badgerclops had been switching through the channel, waiting for someone to speak up about a particular channel, however the only sound was that of the televisions. Mao Mao had been near sleep, while Adorabat was quietly playing with a few of her leftover green soldiers, throwing them around as if they were attacking each other. Occasionally Badgerclops would glance down at her, and would slightly chuckle at her antics.

Suddenly, a loud knocking woke them from their individual actions, jerking Mao Mao awake, nearly causing Badgerclops to throw the TV remote, and Adorabat to sweep over her little figurines. Badgerclops shrugged. He gave a quick glance at the annoyed black cat and thought, 'that’s not going to end well.' He got up, walking past Adorabat, who took her attention to him, and began to follow. The two walked up to the door and opened it.

Outside stood a large, dark blue and brown bat. No Sweetiepie markings, or any markings aside from long, brown tiger stripes that ran along his face and body. He was tall, with thick, muscular arms. His bright yellow eyes and charming smile showed a harmless character, who seemed a little bit too excited. Badgerclops blinked in surprise, and Adorabat 'wowed'. 

"Hi! Can we help you?" Badgerclops started with a welcoming smile.

"Greetings, bear! My name is Hadby, and I'm here to visit someone. I think you might know her?" The bat spoke in a deep voice, his eyes flickering down to Adorabat, along with Badgerclops'.

"You're here for me?" Adorabat excitedly gasped, while Badgerclops mind ran. Who was this guy? He had to be family, but he wasn't a Sweetiepie. He didn't have the short and childlike complexion that the community of Pureheart valley housed. While these thoughts raced through his mind, the bat continued with Adorabat.

"Ah humm!" He smiled at her, and held out his wing. "I do not think you will remember me, I am your father!" Adorabat gasped, her wings shooting forward to grab Hadby's and shaking it up and down.  
�"DADD??! I didn't know I had one of those!" She exclaimed, her eyes bulging. A groan came from behind them, and Badgerclops turned, and walked back. Mao Mao looked up at him as Badgerclops whispered something in his ear. Mao Maos eyes turned to Hadby's. ��"Father?!" He exclaimed, blinking in surprise, his arms falling limp at his sides. He shook his head and shaped up, looking slightly offended. He rushed forward, and put his hand out, as if he was trying to push Hadby away. Quickly, he spat out. "We're kind of a happy family here."

"Of course! You must be her new father, and the famed hero of Pureheart valley, Mao Mao. I have wanted to meet you for a long time." Hadby bowed, his attention turning to Mao Mao, who blushed slightly, flustered. 

While Mao Mao spoke to Hadby, Badgerclops turned to Adorabat, whos eyes still bulged and still smiling ear to ear. "Yo, Adorabat, anything seem off to you about this guy?" A deep rooted feeling in Badgerclops stomach made him feel nervous around Hadby.

"Nope!" Little Adorabat exclaimed, still smiling her big smile. Badgerclops sighed, knowing she probably wouldn't listen. Suddenly Mao Mao whipped around. 

"We're going to Hadby's house for dinner!" He exclaimed, smiling proudly.

"Dude, you can't just like someone because they sucked up to you." Badgerclops said, annoyed and wary. Mao Mao ignored his comment and walked into the kitchen, Hadby following. Adorabat quickly flapping after them.

By now, the heroes who in a massive room, filled with bats. Brown bats, black bats, red bats, all sorts. Some wore thick soldier armour, and guarded the doors. Even Mao Mao was impressed. Hadby must had been rich, or someone famous. All this had just made Adorabat even more excited. So as they all sat down to eat, delicious meats and fresh grown vegetables mixed in well. A large soup sat in the middle of the massive table, filled with all sorts of delicious food groups. 

Whilst the impressed heroes ate, they took no notice to the growing number of murmuring bats in the room. The feeling in Badgerclops stomach grew with every bite, but he merely pushed it back down. Finally, as the food diminished, Hadby stood up. 

"So… I am quite excited to catch up with my daughter. Do you all mind?" He said, an excited smile, yet a mischievous glint in his eyes, Badgerclops noted. Mao Mao just chuckled a "go ahead', and watched Adorabat jump into the air and follow Hadby into the next room.

Minutes past. About 20 minutes past until Mao Mao stood up. "What is taking so long?" He growled impatiently. A few bats quietly agreed, much to the heroes confusion.

"Calm down, remember, they probably haven’t seen each other in a long time." Badgerclops reasoned. Suddenly, BAM. A loud scream sounded out. A loud familiar scream. Both Mao Mao and Badgerclops leapt to their feet, pulling out their weapons, only to be jerked back by several bats. A scuffle ensued. Mao Mao's sword was ripped from his paws, and thrown to the side, whilst Badgerclops was pinned to the ground, his robot arm held out to the side, where if he had tried to use it, he would only injure himself. The bats began to screech, pulling their wings out, throwing their heads towards the sky. Badgerclops and Mao Mao both looked at each other, until the bats spun around to face the cat and badger. Their faces held creepy smiles, and long canines sprouted from their gums.

The heroes gasped, and the bats leapt forward, sinking their teeth into their necks. From that moment on, everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning Please Read**  
This chapter has violent and graphic scenes

Adorabat had been excitedly chatting away with her father. He seemed disturbed by her lack of a second tooth, so she had told him the truth. 

_When she was still living with her mother, her mom came home smelling awful one night, with brown bottles held in her wings. Her white fur and Sweetiepie marking were stained from snow white to dirty, sticky brown. She came home ranting, loud, and breaking things. She had been throttling the terrified bat child, picking her up, yelling in her face, then dropping her. _

_ Adorabat had tried hiding, but her mom ripped up the house. Under the table, behind the couch, she had even tried to get in the fridge. Her moms drunken rage was impossible to hide from. Adorabat picked up a pillow and held it in front of her, but her moms sharp wing edges sliced it in half. In a yelp and a dive, she narrowly avoided a second swing._

_ "Not so fast!" Her mother hissed, and, still swinging her wings like knives, she threw a half full bottle at Adorabat. The bottle hit her wing, and spilled all over her. Adorabat gagged at the smell that now flooded her body. She fell to the ground from the force of the bottle hitting her, and her mother picked her up. Now turning to stare directly into the dead eyes of her mother, frozen in fear, her mom held her in one wing, and smashed a bottle into her face with the other wing. Blood splattered to the floor, along with glass shards and a small, pure white little pointy object. Her mother dropped her and began targeting other things. _

_ Time moved in slow motion for Adorabat. She hit the floor, stunned. She could only see red, as blood running down her face obscured her vision. She didn't notice the extra space in her mouth, and her legs kicked, and propelled her forwards, through a window. Adorabat didn’t care though, she blasted through, flapping her wings harder than she ever had in her short life. She disappeared into the night, only to return later. _

_ The sun had just peeked over the top of the houses when a sobbing, red and blue mess hiding behind a trash bin, shaking like an earthquake, lifted her head. Some of the bleeding had stopped, and a red soaked white towel that had been pressed to her face lifted. She peeked at the sky, and then deciding she shouldn’t stay there forever. Maybe she could go back. Maybe she could fight the evil that possessed her mother, and get her back. The small, injured bat had flapped unstably to her house, and slipped in through the broken window. The floor was covered in glass, prompting the shocked and nervous bat to keep flying. She saw the place where she had been hit showed clearly, and a small drop of blood slowly falling down her face from a cut on her forehead reminded her of the actions. Her lip quivered, and she flew close to the ground to examine it._

_ On the floor was her right tooth, sitting there in a pile of blood. Adorabat ran her tongue along her gum. Her stomach dropped into the empty pit of her stomach. That had been her only permanent tooth. Now it was gone… forever…_

_ Shutting her eyes hard, she turned. She noticed a trail of blood lead deeper into the house. She followed it, but it ended at another broken window. Her mom was gone. _

Adorabat sighed. That memory was hard, and she hated it. She never did find her mother, but she did manage to clean up the house and live in it up until she found Mao Mao and Badgerclops. She was happy from that day, as she could never completely clean the bloodstains from the floor. Every time she walked in it was a painful reminder of her mom.

Adorabats dad seemed shocked. He stared at the ground. "Dammit! She knew the plans! Why would she do that?"

She almost answered him with an agreeing statement, but then she realized what else was said. "Plans?" Hadby turned to her, and his expression softened for a moment, then a smirk. He grabbed her by her wings and leapt backward. �  
"I'll show you!" He shouted. Adorabat thrashed, quickly realizing this wasn't a hug. She threw back her head and screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

Darkness.

Darkness was all Mao Mao saw when he opened his eyes. At first he thought he still had his eyes shut, and confused, he reached up to his face.

But he couldn’t.

He tried again, moving his head around to try to see anything. His arms still didn’t move, but he could still control them. He shook his body, realizing he was tied. "What the fuck?!" He shouted, struggling around.

"Duuuuudde…." Came a groggy voice behind him. "Shutt uppppp…" Mao Mao recognized that voice. 

"Badgerclops! Wake up!" He said sharply, whipping his head around to try to look at him. "I don't know if you've realized, but we're currently TIED UP!"

He felt Badgerclops shift, and start to struggle. "What's going on?!" He shouted, wiggling. They were sat on the floor, their legs out in front of them, tied by rope to each others backs. There was a faint light in the room, just enough for the heroes to see what was around them. It looked like they were in a garage, with a long dry-wood desk on one side with tools scattered onto it and hung along the wall, and a door to the other side.

"Look over there," Mao Mao shifted, attempting to make a gesture in the direction of the desk. "On the desk, can you see if there's anything up there that can help us get out?" "Yeah man." Mao Mao felt his buddy shift again. "Lets see… There are some wrenches, plyers, oh! I see some knives and some large scissors. Wait, Mao Mao, what if that’s for us?"

Mao Maos blood went cold. He had been in a situation like this once before, but his enemies were too stupid to do it right, and Mao Mao escaped, but this time? He was sure he wouldn't be so lucky. His mind raced, and his mind flickered to Adorabat. "What about Adorabat, do you think they're doing this to her?" He asked, ignoring Badgerclops' worrying question.

Badgerclops glanced around the room, thinking. She was just child, surely they aren't _that_ bad. Hopefully she was spared. "I doubt it. Who would torture a child." He commented. "Lets see if we can stand up." So together, they struggled. When they tried to stand, everything when dizzy, which disallowed them. They wouldn’t be able to do it anyways, as Badgerclops was much taller then Mao Mao, and would essentially wear him like a rugsack. This did not prove to help them anyways. Finally, after what felt like an hour of failing, the door opened. 

They couldn't see who came in. It wasn't a lighting problem, it was just that they seemed to be covered in black, whether they were wearing a coat, or this was their natural color. The only part they could see where yellow slitted eyes. Badgerclops and Mao Mao followed these eyes, the eyes that never left their eyes, around the room. Finally, the creature, assumedly a bat, stopped infront of them, and the door shut with a loud 'bang'. Silence filled the room for a long moment.

"So you have come with the bat child?" Said a low voice.

Nearly cutting the speaker off, Mao Mao shouted, "what did you do to her!"

A small chuckle; then the voice continued. "She is safe. Well, safe enough." He must have said that to anger the heroes, who began angrily struggling harder.

"You let her go! She's a child!" Badgerclops snarled, angrily shaking his body.

"We are her family!" The bat snapped back, leaning into the light so they could see the outline of his body. "And we are simply taking her back. If anything, you're the one that took her. Tell me, what permission do you have that even allows her to live with you legally!" He cocked his head and raised an eyebrow, with now serious large eyes. Both Badgerclops and Mao Mao stayed silent. It was true. They didn't have adoption forms for her. They had just taken her home the day they met, with no regards for a family. In fact, neither of the heroes even thought about her parents feeling. But Hadby didn't seem so angry when he showed up. The bat continued after a moment. "No, you don't. We are legally allowed to take her. The _law_ allows it." He leaned back, with a proud voice. "So we are taking her back. And as for you… You will be released back into your normal lives. You are to continue, and we are to continue, as if nothing ever happened. Is that a deal?" 

"No! Not without Adorabat!" Mao Mao shouted. "Oh, have you not noticed your situation? We have you at our disposal." The smug sounding bat moved to show the desk. "I am sure you saw what was over here? Now," he reached back, picking up a large filet knife, and turning back towards them. 

Badgerclops elbowed Mao Mao in the side, causing a quiet "What the hell" to arise from him. But Badgerclops began speaking.

"We'll leave."

"What?!"

"We'll leave. Just don’t hurt her. She is a child." Badgerclops said quietly, nervously admitting their freedom.

"Good. Glad we can meet." The bat reached out and grabbed them, picking them up with surprising strength. They left out the door and before they knew it, they were in the middle of the mountains, next to the aerocycle. The bat, who appeared as all black, reached out his wing, and slid the bottom along the rope. The rope broke, as if it was sawed through by a knife. 

"Now go. Do not come back." He said, and turned and disappeared. 

Mao Mao spun around to Badgerclops. "WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!?" He screamed, throwing his arms into the air.

Badgerclops looked around nervously. "Shut up, man." He said quietly. "I've got a plan."


End file.
